


Riot Control

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, M/M, Partnership, Police, Protests, Riots, Violence, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A riot has broken out in the city and everyone’s been called in to restore order.





	Riot Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 63: Riot at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

People had every right to protest peacefully, and that’s all they’d been doing, waving placards and chanting, protesting cuts to services that left them worse off. Everything had been fine until a bunch of security guards had tried using strong-arm tactics to break up the protest, and now they had a full-scale riot on their hands. 

Local thugs, seeing the opportunity to cause mayhem, had immediately gravitated towards the disturbance, throwing anything they could get their hands on, breaking windows and heads, looting stores… It was complete chaos by the time police reinforcements arrived on the scene.

By then, half the original protesters were using their placards to beat off their attackers, two of the security guards had been disarmed, their guns snatched by opportunistic thugs, and several people had been trampled underfoot trying to get away. Three others had been shot; they’d done nothing wrong, they’d just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

In situations like this, all available police officers dropped what they were doing, donned riot gear, and went to assist their colleagues in restoring order. Trying to sort out the innocent from the guilty, round up the thugs, help the injured, and retrieve stolen property was made even more difficult because now the riot was blocking traffic and irate commuters were joining the fray.

Using guns in a crowd was a bad idea, so the police had to rely on tasers and batons; it was a case of just wading in, breaking up fights, restraining and arresting people. They could be sorted out later.

Dee had a grim expression on his face as he went after a thug wielding one of the security guards’ stolen guns. Ryo would have preferred to keep close to his partner, covering his back, but that wasn’t an option because a woman, one of the original protesters, was screaming for help, trying to shield her baby from a man with a knife. Ignoring the weapons he had at his disposal, because at such close quarters they could endanger the woman or her child, Ryo turned instead to his martial arts training, grabbing the guy’s wrist and applying pressure, twisting his arm, ramming his own shoulder into the guy’s back. With a pained yell, the thug dropped the knife and fell to his knees.

Securing the guy’s wrists behind him, Ryo retrieved the knife before checking on the woman. “Are you or your baby injured?”

“I don’t think so.” Her voice was shaking and the baby was crying, but Ryo couldn’t see any blood; that was a good sign. Handing his captive off to a uniformed officer, he asked her to escort mother and child to safety behind police lines, then turned back to the fray, scanning for Dee, relieved to see his partner still on his feet, cuffing the wrists of the former gun-wielder. He smiled fleetingly, so far so good. There was still a long way to go, but hopefully they’d come through this in one piece.

The End


End file.
